La mémoire des morts
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ou quand les personnages se mettent à rendre hommage aux morts.


**Hello! Etant donné que nous sommes le 01 novembre, voici un OS qui rend hommage à certains morts/présumés morts de la série!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**De Dean et Sam Winchester à John et Mary Winchester**

_Salut. Nous ne savons pas trop quoi vous dire, car nous ne sommes apparemment pas géniaux en adieux ou en hommage. Tout ce qu'on voulait vous dire, nous, vos fils, c'est que vous nous manquez plus que vous ne croyez. Toutes ces épreuves qu'on a traversé, elles ont été dures et à plusieurs reprises, chacun de nous a cru ne pas pouvoir résister, mais vous voyez, nous sommes encore debout. Pour vous. Nous aimerions que vous soyez fiers de nous, mais sans doute n'est-ce pas possible, car nous avons aussi commis des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs. Papa, maman, vous nous manquez terriblement. Papa, tu étais strict avec nous, et nous avons fini par comprendre que tu ne nous aimais sans doute pas comme un père le devrait, mais ton sacrifice nous a donné du mal au cœur. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons su que tu nous aimais. _

_Maman, nous te remercions tous les deux de tes sourires, de tes doux regards, même si nous ne nous rappelons pas toujours de tes yeux. Nous ne t'avons pas souvent vu, il faut dire. Mais nous te remercions de nous aimer, car nous savons que tu veilles sur nous d'en haut, et que tu nous aimes malgré nos erreurs._

_Adieu, vous nous manquez plus que ce que vous ne pensez._

**De Dean Winchester à Benny Lafitte.**

_Salut mec ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, parce que moi et les sentiments, c'est une vraie calamité. Mais tant pis. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu me manques. Tu étais un ami pour moi, même si tu étais un vampire. Je ne sais pas trop comment nous sommes devenus amis, je me souviens que c'était au Purgatoire, mais après, je ne sais plus...ton humour, tes paroles, ton envie de rédemption...je crois que je te comprends._

_La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est...merci de t'être sacrifié pour sauver Sam. Tu sais à quel point je l'aime, mon frère, et je n'aurais jamais pu le laisser tout seul dans cet endroit pire que l'Enfer. Si seulement vous étiez revenus tous les deux et pas seulement Sam...mais tu as fait ton choix, et je suis persuadé que tu as su t'en sortir, comme toujours._

_Benny, merci._

**De Castiel à Balthazar**

_Il parait que ce jour est spécial chez les humains, alors je vais me conformer à leur tradition et te rendre un petit hommage, bien que je ne mérite pas de penser encore à toi après l'atrocité que j'ai commise. Te tuer, Balthazar. En croyant que tu étais mon ennemi, alors qu'en fait, c'était moi le problème. Comment pourrais-je espérer obtenir ton Pardon ? Je ne l'aurais jamais, mon frère, et je le sais._

_De tous les frères et sœurs qui existent dans l'univers, je t'avoue que tu étais un de ceux que j'aimais le plus. Je t'aimais profondément, pas un amour entre deux personnes amantes, mais un amour fraternel plus fort que tout. Tu m'as appris l'indépendance à ta manière. Je me souviens de nos jeunes années, celles où tu étais exaspéré parce que je venais t'enquiquiner pendant que tu te dorais les plumes près du Soleil, celles où je venais dans ton lit de nuages le soir parce que j'avais peur d'être seul, celles où nous nous promenions ensemble, parlant des étoiles et de leur influence sur l'humanité._

_Balthazar, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Tu étais mon ami, tu étais mon frère, et maintenant que tu n'es plus près de moi, je me sens souvent seul. La présence de mes protégés ne pourra jamais effacer la tienne, parce que je t'aime bien plus que je les aime. Mon frère, l'ange que j'admirais le plus, non pas pour tes actes de vols, mais pour l'indépendance que tu as su instaurer entre toi et notre harmonie. J'aurais dû t'en vouloir, mais à la place je t'ai admiré._

_Pardon, Balthazar. Pardon de t'avoir effacé. Peut-être un jour te reverrais-je avec ton regard plein de malice et tes plaisanteries pires que celles de Gabriel. Pardonne-moi._

**De Sam Winchester à Jessica Moore**

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, Jess, mis à part que je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été la cause de ta mort. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer, car en fait, c'était un démon qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Un stupide démon qui était supposé être mon meilleur ami. J'aurais dû le voir, mais je voulais tellement te revoir, être près de toi, finir ma vie avec toi, et regarde où j'en suis...après ta mort, j'ai décidé de te venger, et maintenant, je continue de chasser pour survivre, et parce que Dean me force à un dilemme sans même le voir. _

_Je t'aime, Jess. Je ne te dis pas grand-chose, mais c'est parce que je ne peux rien te dire. Tu étais la femme de ma vie, pour le dire de manière romanesque, mais je le pense réellement. Adieu ma chérie, tu me manques, et je pense à toi._

**De Crowley alias Fergus McLeod à Robert dit Bobby Singer**

_Je sens les trompettes et moqueries venir pour moi, cher Bibi, mais il fallait que je te parle ! Bon, te parler sur ta tombe n'est pas mon idée la plus géniale, mais que veux-tu, j'ai une certaine affection pour toi et ta barbichette craquante. Je tenais juste à te signifier mon ennui depuis ta superbement mal faite mort. Toi, le chasseur le plus casse couilles et le plus sexy des temps, toi qui es si prévenant et autres trucs du genre, voilà que tu te fais casser la caboche par un Léviathan ! Mais tu plaisantes, Bobby ?!_

_Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour me moquer de tes maladresses qui te coûtent souvent la vie, mais plutôt du fait que, malgré moi, tes lèvres me manquent...fallait que je le dise ! Ce baiser chaud entre nous, ta langue qui taquinait la mienne, mon portable immortalisant à jamais ce délicieux moment...ah Bobby, si tu savais comme tu me manques, toi et ta langue aventureuse ! Dépêche-toi de revenir en Enfer ou je viens t'y chercher, même si pour ça je dois me mettre à dos le dauphin le plus sexy girl du monde !_

**De Bartholomé à Naomi**

_Je suis légèrement peiné d'avoir appris ta mort, quoique beaucoup des nôtres doutent que tu sois réellement morte, car après tout, tu es la programmatrice officielle, aussi tu as très bien pu manipulé les esprits, mais dans l'éventualité de ta mort, je tenais à te signifier que je regrette de ne plus sentir ta présence. Tu étais mon mentor, je me rappelle encore de mon entretien d'embauche. Tu m'expliquais avec un calme incroyable comment l'Intelligence fonctionnait, et ce que tu attendais de moi._

_J'affectionnais tout particulièrement nos petites chamailleries entre anges s'occupant de la politique du paradis. Tes arguments me faisaient frissonner les plumes, il faut bien l'avouer, Naomi. Aussi ta présence me manque, tes sourires et tes regards doux qui cachent un danger aussi. Mais il est tant que le maitre disparaisse pour que l'apprenti puisse le rendre fier de son apprentissage. _

_Je te dis donc Adieu, mon mentor, et je terminerais ce que tu as commencé, cependant, je ne le ferais pas de la même manière que toi. Le danger est préférable à la manipulation, et mon plan sera plus ambitieux que le tien. Puisque nous n'avons plus de Paradis chez nous, nous allons le construire ici, sur ce petit globule._

_Adieu, Naomi. Ton enseignement ne sera pas oublié._

**De Robert dit Bobby Singer à Rufus Turner**

_Alors toi, je vais te tuer ! Je vais te zigouiller et ensuite on prendra un bon verre de bière, mais je vais t'étrangler mille fois ! Espèce de crétin de merde, pourquoi t'as crevé avant moi, hein ?! On avait dit **ENSEMBLE** ! A part ça, et parce que je dois respecter la tradition, bah...tu me manques, crétin de chasseur. On a tout fait ensemble, tout, et maintenant tu as décidé de me quitter ?! Et le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui t'ais tué...pauvre Rufus, on est trop vieux pour ce job, hein ?_

_T'en fais pas mon vieux, on va bientôt se retrouver. Paix à ton âme, foutu chasseur...et la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve, t'as intérêt à ne rien voler, encore moins à le cacher en l'avalant, parce que je me souviens encore du coup de la chevalière du fils de cette pourriture de Crowley ! Beurk !_

_A bientôt l'ami, et merde !_

**De Lucifer à Gabriel**

_Petit frère, malgré que l'on me considère comme le Diable donc comme l'être le moins doué de sentiments au monde, je tiens à te faire un léger hommage. Je suis encore dans cette maudite Cage, accompagné de Michel, qui me tape sur le système au passage, mais je pense à toi, et aujourd'hui, il parait qu'on célèbre les morts. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ah, ces vermines d'humains, ils sont bêtes et plein de puces, mais parfois ils ont des idées acceptables. _

_En bref, et parce que je dois aussi m'amuser des regards noirs de Michou, je te dirais simplement que je ne voulais pas te tuer, mais que tu m'y as obligé. Je ne comprends toujours pas ta loyauté, mais je la respecte, parce que moi aussi je voulais être loyal envers ma famille, envers notre famille._

_Pars en paix, Gabriel. Tes blagues à deux Ba'al vont me manquer, elles me manquent déjà, et puis la vie n'est plus pareille sans toi et tes conneries pour énerver Michel...si tu savais comme il me fait chier ce crétin d'archange !_

_Adieu, petit frère de deux secondes après ma naissance._

**De John Winchester à Alastair**

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser à toi alors que je suis au Paradis, enfin, mais ton image m'est revenue. Alastair, ce n'est pas un adieu que je te dis parce que tu me manques, c'est un adieu soulagé. Je sais que tu as fait du mal à mes garçons, mais je sais qu'ils te l'ont fait durement payé, alors que ton âme repose dans cet Enfer brûlant sans que tu ne puisses éprouver de plaisir à être torturé._

_La douleur que tu subiras sera pire à chaque fois, tu ne mourras jamais et tu ne sortiras plus jamais de l'Enfer. Je suis fier de mes garçons en dépit de ce qu'ils ont fait à cause de toi, car ils m'ont vengé, ils ont vengé leur mère, ils vengeront tout ce que toi et tes copains abominations leur ont fait. _

_Adieu, démon qui n'est plus rien. Je t'oublie enfin._

**De Naomi à Samandriel**

_Il m'est difficile de penser à toi, Samandriel, parce que je revois encore l'ordre que j'ai donné à Castiel de te tuer. Sache que je ne voulais pas en arriver à là, mais tu étais compromis. Involontairement, j'en ai bien conscience, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser revenir au Paradis. Crowley t'avait déjà eu. _

_Je ne me sens pas capable de t'en dire plus, car mon acte est impardonnable, je le sais. Je voulais sauver notre maison, la protéger, à la place, j'ai ordonné l'exécution de mes frères et sœurs, je les ais brisés un à un pour que le Paradis soit tel que je me l'imaginais. Je ne peux qu'implorer ton Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Je mérite mille fois plus que la mort ou ma chute._

_Pardon Samandriel._

**De Meg Masters à Ruby**

_On ne se connait pas étant donné que tu as crevé avant moi, mais moi j'ai entendu parler de toi, et je te trouve bien culottée d'avoir manipulé les Winchester aussi intelligemment ! Bravo ma belle, on aurait pu faire une si belle équipe, toi et moi...enfin, plus maintenant à cause de ce sacré angelot pour qui je crois avoir des...affections particulières, mais bref, s'il n'était pas là, j'aurais pu t'admirer plus encore !_

_Tout ça pour te dire mon admiration quant à ton art de manipulation. J'aurais bien voulu posséder cet art au lieu d'un cœur qui ressemble à une guirlande de Noel en changeant d'humeur...bref, Ruby ? Je t'adore, je suis fan !_

**De Kevin Tran à Linda Tran**

_Salut maman. J'hésitais à repenser à toi, parce que ta mort remonte à si peu de temps que j'ai l'impression que ça fait depuis hier que ce salopard de démon m'a dit t'avoir tué. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas suivi les frères Winchester, nous serions peut-être toujours ensemble, toi fière de moi et prête à voir mes progrès, moi toujours attaché à toi et écoutant tes conseils, même si j'avoue que tu criais souvent..._

_Tu me manques, maman. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ma vie sans toi avant, et désormais, je dois faire avec. Ma maman n'est plus là pour veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère juste que tu es au Paradis maintenant, et que tu ne souffres plus._

_Je t'aime maman, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je ne te décevrais pas. Je n'abandonnerais pas, je traduirais cette tablette, et tu seras fière de moi, comme toujours._

**De Charlie Bradbury à Dick Roman**

_Vas te faire récurer les dents, mocheté qui n'égalera jamais Lord Voldemort ! Voilà, j'avais envie de le dire._

**FIN**


End file.
